Dipper's Killing Rampage
by doginsideofyourguitar
Summary: Gideon spikes Dipper's drink and that makes him do horrible things.


It was a sunny and boring day in gravity falls. Bill had just been defeated, and Gideon was now a friendly little piggy. Or so everyone thought. He still hated the Pines family for getting him into jail, but acted good so that he could get closer to the family so he could execute his revenge. You see, he had been working on a new drug, which he dubbed "Gideon's Wittle Secret" it was basically a powder that made people super irritable when ingested. One day Mabel and Dipper invited him to the shack for a picnic, and he jumped at the opportunity. This was his chance.

Gideon and the Pines were sitting on the ground on a dirty cloth with food in front of them. Little did the Pines Twins know, in Gideon's little pockets, he had a ziploc bag full of the drug. "Wow Gideon! It's so nice to know that you aren't trying to kill people anymore!" Mabel said, a sorry attempt at an ice breaker. "Heh heh… *snort* Yeah, I do lahk a good freandship…" Gideon said with a nervous laughter. "WOAH LOOK UP THERE!" Gideon screamed suddenly, and the twins instantly looked at the sky like a dumbass dog looking at a laser pointer. Gideon quickly dumped the entire bag of his drug into Dipper's drink. "What? I don't see anything…" Dipper replied to Gideon's pointing. "Huh… I thought I saw a little eagle." Gideon responded. Mabel decided to chip in. "Oh well… Hey! Dipper! Let's see who can chug their lemonade the fastest!" and after a little bickering the twins chugged the lemonade. "I WIN!" Mabel exclaimed, while Dipper had a disgusted look on his face. "Mabel is it just me or does the lemonade taste weird?" Dipper said. "Tastes like lemonade to me!" Mabel assured him with a nice smile. Gideon had to resist the urge to do his little pig snort laugh thing. "Well, I should be goin'" said Gideon, leaving with a chicken sandwich in his mouth. "Man, he sure seemed to be in a hurry…." mabel suspiciously questioned. "Well, y'know, he's Gideon!" Dipper replied with a loving smile. Little did he know that love was going to turn into burning hatred in just a bit.

Back at the shack, Stan was asking the kids how their picnic went, and they obviously said great because why the fuck wouldn't they. Just then, Soos burst into the shack. "DUDES. YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND." "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?!" Yelled Mabel, overeager as usual. "It's this measuring tape that, like, never ends!" Soos explained. Mabel's smile instantly turned to a frown. "That's kind of boring, Soos." She said with brutal honesty. "I know…" Soos responded sadly. "But hey! Who wants to get measured?!" Soos followed up joyfully. _Mother of fuck_ thought Dipper. _Not this shit again._ He felt more angry than usual, like his drink had been spiked or something. "Dipper come over here I want we measure you!" Yelled Mabel. Dipper knew exactly where this was going. Sure enough he was one nanometer smaller than Mabel and the sour little bitch and her assholish great uncle (Stan, not Ford, Ford isn't a dick) were making smartass remarks about it. Dipper felt strange. Usually he would just be having a fun time, and would take this as joking around. His face turned red as Santa's ass and he stormed upstairs into the attic. Mabel's laughs stopped instantly and she began to frown. Stan was a stupid old man, however, and didn't know anything about social queues. "Wow, he sure has a… SHORT… temper! Ahahahahaha!" Stan joked. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said in an annoyed voice "I think we hurt his feelings." However, Stan was still laughing while Mabel and Soos looked at him disapprovingly. "While, I should get going soon. See you dudes later." Soos said as he left the shack. "I need to take a mad dump." Stan said. Mabel went up to comfort her brother.

When Mabel got into the attic, Dipper was sitting on his bed, staring at wall and boiling over with anger, something that usually didn't happen to him. I'm gonna stop doing the dumbass thing where I describe something like this because this part is get'n serious. "Dipper… I just want you to know it's ok if I'm a bit taller than you. Me and Grunkle Stan were just kidding. Well, I was, dunno about Grunkle Stan…" Mabel said with nervous laughter, trying to cheer him up. This was what pushed Dipper over the boiling point. "A bit taller? Huh? A bit fucking taller?" Dipper got off the bed and began to walk towards his sister. "I may be one fucking nanometer smaller than you, but I can beat you from here to tomorrow you little bitch." Dipper said before punching her in the arm. "OW! Dipper what the hell!? We were just joking! What's gotten into you!?" Mabel yelled angrily at her psychotic brother. "I'll show you what's 'Gotten into me'." Dipper said. He grabbed the pocket knife Ford left on his bedside table and locked the door. "You're staying right here you little fucker." Dipper said to his no longer angry and now horrified sister. Grunkle stan heard a fearful scream come from Mabel in the attic but didn't really care- he still had a lot more to wipe.

Dipper approached his scared twin sister who's hands were up as she slowly backed up. "Dipper why are you doing this to me? Stop it!" Mabel said in a shaky, scared voice as her eyes filled with tears and her brother continued walking forwards. "What did I do?" she asked, thinking it was her fault. She let out a small, scared grunt as she hit the wall and could no longer back up. "Dipper what's wrong with you? Dipper stop it! Dipper I thought you loved me!? DIPPER! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mabel cried. But it was useless, every time she cried out he just became happier, until he finally reached her, and drew his knife back. "DIPP-AHGHH!" Mabel yelled, screaming in pain as he slashed her shoulder. "DIPPER WHY!? I DON'T LIKE THIS STOP!" she continued to yell as dipper grabbed her and threw her to the ground head first, getting on top of her so she couldn't move. Dipper pulled his knife hand back once again, before saying "Are you still taller than me? Huh?" and with that he began slicing up her back with repeated cuts while repeatedly screaming "STILL TALLER HUH?!" each time accentuated by a slice on the back. This whole time Mabel cried loudly, crying tears of pain and betrayal. "DIPPER WHY!?" She screamed, begging for mercy as he continued to cut her. He then suddenly stopped, along with Mabel's crying. "*sniff* You're taller now. Can you please stop?" Mabel asked in a horrified voice. But Dipper wasn't done. He went down to Mabel's ears and gently whispered "Oh, we're not done yet…" before picking her up and laying her down by her bed. He then began to drag her by her arms across the wooden, splintery floor. The pain was unbearable and she was not only crying, but now screaming, too. "OH GOD DIPPER STOP IT!" She cried, but it only fueled Dipper's rage. When he was done he revealed the message he had been writing in her blood on the Mystery Shack's attic floor. "MABEL IS A WHORE" is what it said, and he made sure his sister had a good long look at that before he began stabbing her everywhere he could while laughing like a psycho. She eventually bled out.

Grunkle Stan was STILL wiping when he heard the door burst open and a faint "E heh heh heh… *snort*, *snooort*" Gideon. It had to be him. He couldn't beat the little kid up with shit in his ass, though, so he decided to wait. Gideon ran up the stairs in that bouncy, retarded way he does, and into the attic. He laughed his piggy laugh once again when he saw the sight before him: Mabel's perforated corpse sitting against a wall, and the words "MABEL IS A WHORE" drawn with blood on the ground. "Well, well, well… Looks like mah lil' plan worked. E HEHEEHEEHEH *SNOORT*!" Gideon taunted the still armed and blood-soaked Dipper in the middle of the room. "Yeh too Pines Twins can't even get along for a few minutes! And to think I thought you might not harm your sister!" He said before laughing some more. He found it so funny that he was rolling on the floor with laughter, eyes closed. However, his laughing was cut short when he heard the door close and lock. He opened them to see Dipper infront of the door, a mad look on his face. "Mabel's not the only one I'll be taking care of today…" Dipper said ominously. Gideon was no longer so Giddy, and instead getting scared. "S-Stay back, you!" Gideon yelled, trying to sound intimidating. But Dipper didn't stay back. He kept on moving towards the littles piggy, until Gideon tried the most desperate move he could find. He hissed like a cat. Dipper laughed ton, before charging at Gideon and ripping his hair off. "GHRAAAAAAAAA!" Gideon yelled in pain. "MAH PERFECT HAIR!" He shouted again. "Oh that's not all I will be taking from you." Dipper taunted. Dipper then pulled up his knife and slammed it into Gideon's right arm. Gideon screamed the most blood curdling 9-year old scream one could hear. Dipper did the same to his left arm, and Gideon tried to run towards the door with tears streaming out of his eyes, but was tripped by dipper who flipped him over and began stomping his limbs and ribs repetitively, fueled by Gideon's tears and screams. He decided it was time to end the young psychic, and he ripped Gideon's eyes out with the knife, enjoying his screams and yells of "I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE!". Eventually, Gideon ran out of blood and ceased to live. Just then, the effect of the drug wore off, and Dipper woke up.

Dipper looked down and was horrified. Why was Gideon ripped into shreds and on the ground? But as soon as he looked up he saw true horror. Mabel was sitting against the wall, barely recognizable because of how many times she had been stabbed. "MABEL!" he cried, running to the body of his dead sister and cradling it in his eyes, crying. But then he noticed his hands. They were covered in blood and the realization hit him. "N-No… No…" Dipper said to himself as the true force of what he realized hit him. He was the one who killed them.

Just then, Grunkle Stan finished wiping his ass, and went upstairs to see what the commotion was about. He opened the door and the metallic smell and horrid sight. Hit him like a truck. On the ground, written in blood was "MABEL IS A WHORE" with the girl's mangled and maimed body against a wall, and a dead, eyeless Gideon as the centerpiece for it all. The worst though, was Dipper, standing in the middle of the chaos happening in his attic, with a dead expression in his eyes. Stan walked up to Dipper with a horrified look on his face. Dipper looked up at him, then closed his eyes and cried, knowing he deserved whatever his great uncle was going to do. But the most unexpected thing happened. "Ahahahaha!" Laughed Stan. "Great Job kid! You made our dinner!"


End file.
